


הצעת נשואין

by masquerade97



Series: Jewish!Cas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not a lot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerade97/pseuds/masquerade97
Summary: הַצָעַת נִשׂוּאִין - verb, to offer a marriage





	הצעת נשואין

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've been away so long, enjoy something fluffy! and also angsty

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

It took Cas a moment to realize that Dean was talking to him. They were seated on Cas' bed, Cas leaning against the headboard and Dean sitting at the foot of the bed and resting against the wall behind him, watching a movie the day before the spring semester officially started. It was a cold January, and classes had already been delayed by two days. The blinds on the window were pulled back to reveal the snow-covered courtyard below, glowing orange and pink in the early sunset.

When Cas looked down at Dean, he found Dean looking carefully away from him, toward the television. "What?"

Dean looked over at him uncertainly, as if he were afraid he'd said something wrong. "I mean, it's okay if you say no," he said, his voice carefully neutral. "I just thought, you know, it's been two years, and we graduate after this semester, and-"

"Dean," Cas said, cutting him off as soon as his mind was able to process the initial question. "Did you just propose to me?"

"Oh," Dean said, color rising in his neck and his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess. Or, you know, bringing it up. As a possibility."

Cas' face broke into a grin and pushed himself forward until he had Dean in a bear hug. He could tell he had caught Dean off-guard because it was a split second before Dean returned the hug and held him as close as he could. "Of course I'll marry you."

"I can't wait," Dean said, his breath puffing against the skin of Cas' neck.

Cas leaned into Dean's hold on him for just a few seconds more before he pulled back and moved to sit next to Dean, keeping a careful few inches between them. He was relieved to see Dean still grinning at him, seemingly nonplussed about the space between them - that was simply how their relationship worked at this point. "Did you really think I'd say no?" he asked after a beat of silence had passed between them.

"I don't know," Dean said with a shrug, still smiling. "We haven't talked about it really, and then there's grad school and I wasn't sure... You know, I didn't know if you wanted to add getting married on top of everything else."

"I would love to," Cas said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean leaned back then, a sly look coming across his face. "You know, people usually kiss when they get engaged."  
Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow he'd been leaning on just a moment before. He swatted Dean with it and laughed when Dean took it from him. "You'll have to take a rain check on that one."

"I can do that," Dean said, holding the pillow to his chest and resting his chin on it.

~*~*~*~*~

"Cas told me the news!" Jo said the next day in the hall before class. She practically threw herself on Dean in a hug that Dean feared would crack his ribs. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Dean said, readjusting his bag on his shoulder when she released him. "I think I need a week for it to set in that this is actually happening."

"So tell me everything! Do you know when you're getting married? Where? Have you told your family? Are you converting? _Please_ tell me you'll have a _chuppah_."

Dean furrowed his brow. "Um, after graduation, or at least around graduation, and we haven't decided where. Or really any details. I'm calling my parents this afternoon." He hesitated, concerned. "Converting? Do I have to?"

"What? No!" Jo shifted uncomfortably, realizing, belatedly, that maybe she should have approached that question differently. "It's just, I didn't know if you would, you know?"

"Is it a problem if I don't?" Dean swallowed nervously.

"No, of course it isn't," Jo said. "I mean, my dad's Jewish and my mom isn't, so it's not like I'm one to say you have to convert to be married or anything. I was just wondering, that's all."

"I'm not," Dean said. It came out more forcefully than he'd intended, but Jo didn't comment.

"Well, you have to tell me as soon as you know details," Jo said, glancing at her phone as she started to head to class. "And I'll be there, you know that."

Dean nodded and smiled after her, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling in his gut. He'd ask Cas later, he decided.

~*~*~*~*~

When Cas returned to the room after his last class, he nearly ran into Dean, who was reaching for the doorknob as Cas swung the door open. "Hi," Cas said, his face immediately lighting up.

"Hey," Dean said, a small smile crossing his face. "I was just going to walk over and wait for your class to get out."

"You know the first day doesn't take long," Cas said, moving past Dean to throw his bag on his bed.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean asked as Cas was about to take his coat off and take a seat.

Cas caught something in Dean's voice and immediately turned to him. "You know you can," he said, concern in his voice. "What's bothering you?"

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand through the back of his hair. "Could we take a walk?"

Cas glanced out the window. There was still snow on the ground, though it had been walked through so much it was more like slush in some places. He hadn't looked at the temperature that day, but it was plenty cold enough for him. Even so, he knew that Dean had a hard time sitting still if he had to talk about something important, and moving helped him think. "Okay."

They walked back out of the room, down the stairs, and back into the cold. Cas pulled his cap further down over his ears and stuffed his hands in his pockets, thankful for the mittens Dean had gotten him when his old ones wore out. "So what's on your mind?" he asked.

Dean was quiet for a while, but Cas didn't press. There hadn't been many instances like this in the past two years, but he knew that Dean would talk when he was ready, especially since it was his idea to talk in the first place.

"Jo congratulated me today. This morning, before class," Dean finally said. His shoulders were hunched against the cold and he was looking at the ground in front of him as he walked, but his words weren't muffled.

"That was nice of her," Cas commented. He'd gotten quite the reaction when he'd told her at breakfast, and he'd figured she'd be off to find Dean as soon as she could.

"She was asking about the wedding, if we knew any details or anything." Dean was quiet for another minute before he said, quietly, "She asked if I'm converting."

"Oh," Cas said. He couldn't think of anything clever to say, and honestly it had never struck him to ask Dean about it. "Do you want to?"

"No," Dean said. Then he plunged on into an explanation, as if he were afraid of Cas' reaction. "It's just not me. Obviously I don't want you to stop being Jewish, I'd never say that. And I'd love to be a part of your traditions and your observance, but they're not mine and this is something that I feel I would have to be entirely dedicated to, and I couldn't just pick it up, you know?"

"Dean," Cas said, patiently cutting into Dean's barrage of words. "It's okay. I don't want you to convert if it isn't something you want."

"But I don't want to keep you from being Jewish either," Dean said, and he sounded almost miserable. "I mean, can we even get married in a Jewish ceremony? What if I'm just going to make everything harder for you? What if-"

"Dean," Cas repeated, a little less patiently this time, grabbing Dean's wrist and forcing him to stand still and look at him. He couldn't stand it if Dean kept beating himself up like this. "It's going to be okay, I promise. My rabbi will marry an interfaith couple - she's done it before. You won't make anything harder for me."

"How do you know?"

"Because you try, Dean," Cas said. "You try to learn and accommodate and that's all I could ask of you."

"But-"

"Dean, no," Cas said. "I won't let you do this to yourself. If you don't want to be Jewish, you don't have to be. _I_ don't want you to be Jewish if you don't want to be Jewish." He reached out and took Dean's other hand in his. "I love you the way you are, and I agreed to marry you the way you are. Please don't think you have to change now."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, a small smile coming back to his face. "Okay."

"Are we good now?"

"Yeah," Dean said, squeezing Cas' hands, "we're good." He tugged on Cas' hands for just a moment. "I don't supposed I could get that kiss now?"

Cas laughed at him. "No," he said, but he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. And he did give Dean a kiss, briefly, on his cheek.


End file.
